El Mago de la Luna
by Yumiko337
Summary: Esta historia esta situada cunado termina el manga que es cuando Sakura comienza la secundaria y se encuentra con Kyo un viejo amigo de Tomoyo. Despues de ello al dia siguiente comienzan otra vez los extraños sucesos en la ciudad.
1. Capitulo 1: El nuevo de la clase

**Aclaremos**: este fanfic no me pertenece a mi, sino al Sr. Kail Condition Zero que, por problemas con su perfil de Fanfiction, me ha pedido que yo suba este Fanfic… Tanto la historia, como los personajes y las acotaciones al final del fanfic son de él. Espero que lo disfruten

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NOS PERTENECE NI A MI (Yumiko337) NI AL SR Kail Condition Zero.

_**Card Captor Sakura**_

_**El nuevo de la clase:**_

Existio una vez un libro llamado "The Clow" creado por un poderoso mago llamado Clow Reed, este murio y con el paso de los años el libro llego a las manos de

una pequeña niña llamada Sakura quien liberos las cartas del libro de su sello magico con ellas estaba Kerberos uno de los guardianes creados por Clow quien junto

a Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran Li(uno de los descendientes sanguineos de Clow) pudo sellar las cartas pero la historia no acabo alli Yue el segundo guardian de las

cartas le dijo a Sakura q debia derrotarlo para averiguar si era la legitima dueña de las cartas al conseguirlo esta se convierte en la dueña de las cartas y las cosas

no mejoraron para la pequeña como las cartas pasaban a ser suyas estas debian ser convertidas en "Cartas Sakura" lo cual le drenaba mucha magia y comenzo a

sentirse cansada, tiempo despues aparece la reencarnacion de Clow Reed Eriol Hiiragizawa quien le dio muchos problemas a Sakura y a sus amigos pero ella pudo

salir airosa de cada una haciendose cada vez mas fuerte y mas fuerte se hacen los sentimientos de Shaoran hacia Sakura, pero el debia regresar a hong kong para

hablar con su madre y hacer unas cosas pero regresò para la secundaria de la misma escuela donde habia cursado antes con Sakura...

SAKURA LEVANTATE Q SE TE HIZO TARDE OTRA VEZ!-dijo Kero enseñandolo el reloj

-hoe? DIOS MIO TIENES RAZON!-sijo Sakura media dormida se vistio y bajo a desayunar-YA ME VOY!-saludo a su padre y a Touya su hermano.

En el camino al colegio se encontro con Shaoran

-hola!-saludo Sakura

-hola-saludo Shaoran estaba muy distraido habia algo q le preocupaba

-q te pasa? te noto algo preocupado-dijo Sakura

-al salir de mi casa senti una presencia, y hacia mucho q no sentia ninguna-respondio el joven y añadio-estoy seguro q algo va a suceder en clase.

-te preocupas demasiado esperemos a llegar a la escuela despues nos preocupamos por eso

-pero...

-vamos! te preocupas de maciado deberias relajarte-

y comenzo a camminar y al pasar or al lado de Shaoran le dio un beso en la mejilla este se puso rojo como un tomate y la siguiò.

Y al llegar a la escuela...

-buenos dias!-Saludaron Sakura y Shaoran

-buenos dias-les contesto Tomoyo y muy contenta les contò-parece va a venir un chico nuevo a la clase

-en serio?-pregunto Shaoran muy interesado-primero esta extraña presencia y ahora un chico nuevo en la escuela...es muy extraño...

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, habia legado el profesor...

-Buenos dias clase-dijo este

-BUEN DIA PROFESOR!-contestaron todos

-Hoy voy a prensentarles a un alumno nuevo espero q se hagan buenos amigos de èl, puedes pasar...

El muchacho entrò al aula, era identico a Eriol pero con el rubio, ojos celestes penetrantes y no usaba anteojos, su mirada se cruzo con la de Sakura, quien sintio un

escalofrio, este le sonriò y luego su mirada se fijo en Tomoyo y quien le sonrio y el joven se sonrojò

-Su nombre es Kyo Yaganichi y viene de Alemania

-Mucho gusto-dijo este haciendo una reverencia

-Sientate... alli al lado de Li

Este camino hacia su lugar y al pasar por a lado de Sakura dijo-te encontrè necesito hablarte despues de clases- y luego miro a Shaoran y sonrio, este lo fulminò

con la mirada, luego se sento en su lugar.

Al llegar el descanso Kyo salio al patio y se sento en un arbol a esperar al ver q Sakura habia llegado este se levanta y le dice:

-Asi que tu eres Sakura Kinomoto la dueña de las cartas

-Si-contesto esta y luego dijo- que quieres de mi?

-Hace mucho tiempo se seponia q Clow Reed se dividio en dos personalidades al morir una fue Eriol Hiiragizawa, otra fue tu padre el señor Kinomoto y existio una

tercera q fue guardada en secreto esta fue la q hizo q Clow muriera porq usò mucha magia en ella, le otorgo los poderes de la luna y fue adoptada por Clow como

su hermano

-Y esa tersera personalidad eras tu?-pregunto Sakura

-Asi es...esto era lo queria q vieras-dijo el joven y tomando una cadena q tenia alrededor del cuello el dije era una media luna con dos alas q surgian de las puntas y

pronuncio las sgtes. palabras:-llave q guardas los poderes de la luna muestra tu verdadera forma ante mi por el pacto q he hecho contigo "RELEASE!".

Y un baculo plateado con una media luna dorada en la punta apareciò y Kyo tomandolo entre sus manos dijo

-Mi nombre es Kyo... y soy el hermano de Clow

-El hermano de Clow?

-Asi es el me otorgo los poderes de la luna, por eso Yue estaba desapareciendo yo estuve demasiado tiempo lejos y cada vez me costaba màs que Yue drenara mi

magia y no la tuya.-dijo Kyo en forma de disculpa-necesito asegurarme de algo puedo verte hoy a la medianoche en el parque donde esta el rey pingüino? deberas

llevar contigo a tus cartas, a Yue y a Kerberos...AH! lo olvidaba si quieres tambien puedes llevar a tus dos amigos

-Esta bien te vere esta noche-dijo Sakura

Esa noche...(JUAZ! Q RAPIDO PASO EL TIEMPO)

-Al fin llegan me estaba preocupando-los recibe Kyo con una gran sonrisa

-Quien eres en realidad-pregunto Kerberos-es imposible que seas el hermano de Clow!

-Crees q Clow es tan tonto como para no modificarte la memoria mientras dormias en el libro?-pregunto Kyo-Yo siempre hablo con la verdad y mas si se trata de

un tema de este calibre no soy como mi hermano que me la paso bromeando.

-Muy bien creo q es momento de empezar estas lista Sakura?-pregunto el joven

-Si-dijo la muchacha

-Bien ahora tendre que pedir perdòn-dijo sonriendole

-Por que?

-Por esto!-dijo Kyo y tomando su baculo convoco una ràfaga de viento y despues exclamò "WIND STRIKE!" y pum! una esfera de lo que parecia viento salio

disparada en direccion a Sakura pero esta reacciono y exclamo "SHIELD!" y la carta de shield aparecio delante de ella y la protegio y veloz como el rayo convoco

a "WATERY" y a "FIREY" y el joven las rechazo con un muro de fuego.

-Pero es imposible!-dijo Kero sorprendido-dijiste que Clow te sedio los poderes de la luna!

-Exacto pero eso no quiere decir que pueda controlar otros poderes aparte de los de la luna no te parece?-respondio Kyo- quien se veia muy entretenido

batiendose a duelo con Sakura_ "no puedo creerlo, hacia muchisimo q no me divertia tanto ojala esto dure para siempre, pero tiene q terminar ne me queda _

_otra opcion" _y tomando su baculo con las dos manos luego encerro a Sakura en un circulo magico dijo unas palabras en voz muy baja y luego exclamo "FROST

DIVER!" de la tierra comenzaron a surgir estalactitas de hielo e hiban en direccion a Sakura pero Kero y Yue se interpusierpn y los dos se convirtieron en dos

estatuas de hielo.

-Kero, Yue!-dijo Sakura sorprendida- por que se interpusieron?

-Porque te aprecian dijo Kyo-es cierto Clow tenia razon lo guardianes te tienen mucho cariño-y con un pase magico las estatuas comenzaron a calentarse y se

derritieron y ahi estaban Kero y Yue totalmente sanos y salvos, Kyo sonriendo dijo-Siento muchisimo los problemas que les cause, ¡exelente Sakura! superaste las

pruebas con un alto nivel de capasidad nunca pense que unajoven de tu edad sea tan buena con la magia-y se rio-me pongo gentilmente a tus servicios si necestas

ayuda ahi voy a estar.

-Parece que no perdiste tu gracia Kyo-dijo Tomoyo sonriendole

-Tomoyo! pero que sorpresa! estaba tan entretenido q ni te vi perdon-dijo el joven sorprendido y avergonzado

-Se conocìan?-pregunto Sakura

-Si de hace muchisimo eramos amigos desde muy pequeños cada vez q estaba deprimida me hacia sonreir con sus trucos de magia-dijo Tomoyo y el joven se

sonrojo y dijo-y el comenzar la primaria tuve que irme a Alemania por cuestiones de trabajo de mi padre asi que no pude verla mas pero me prometio que siempre

iba sonreir para que me despreocupara y parece que hice bien hizo grandes amigos en mi ausencia estoy muy contento de volver a verte! bueno me voy a casa los

veo mañana!.

-Adios-se despidio Tomoyo estaba se habia sonrojado y estaba muchisimo mas contenta de lo habitual

-Que pasa?-pregunto Sakura

-Nada, nanda solo estoy muy contenta de q haya vuelto-contesto ella

Y Kyo ya ni se veia asi que se fueron hacia sus casa sin saber lo que ocurriria al dia suguiente...

_**SOY YO OTRA VEZ ESPERO Q ESTE LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJENME MENSAJES EN EL FORO DEL GRUPO PLIZ!**_

_**Y ME ESFORCE MUCHISIMO EN Q SALIERA BIEN LARGO!**_

_**FICHA PERSONAL:**_

**_Nombre:_** Kyo Yaganichi

**_Magia:_** Elemental de Viento, Hielo, Agua, y Rayo

**_Ocupacion:_** Hechicero de la Luna

**_Comidas Favoritas:_** Cualquier cosa con sabor fuerte

**_Comidas que odia:_** Nada en especial

**_Mejor Receta:_** Las que mas le gustaron(son muchas)

**_Flor Favorita:_** Ceibo

**_Color Favorito:_** Azul Electrico

**_Hobby:_** Hacer cosas divertidas con su magia

**_Cosa favorita:_** Cualquier cosa divertida

**_La Cosa que Mas Desea:_** Una buena pelea con otro mago

**_Cualidad Especial:_** Nunca se sabe en que esta pensando


	2. Capitulo 2: Sucesos extraños

**Aclaremos**: este fanfic no me pertenece a mi, sino al Sr. Kail Condition Zero que, por problemas con su perfil de Fanfiction, me ha pedido que yo suba este Fanfic… Tanto la historia, como los personajes y las acotaciones al final del fanfic son de él. Espero que lo disfruten

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NOS PERTENECE NI A MI (Yumiko337) NI AL SR Kail Condition Zero.

_**Card Captor Sakura**_

_**Capitulo 2: Sucesos extraños...**_

-Buenos dias!-dice Sakura entrando como un rayo al aula

-Tienes suerte todavia falta alguien-dijo Yamazaki

-Hoe?

-buenos dias lamento mucho llegar tarde!- y Kyo aparece destras suyo tambien cruzando la puerta como un rayo

-el profesor todavia no llego-dijo Shaoran

-uf! que suerte estoy muy malacostumbrado en Alemania solia levantarme a las 9:00 -contesto el chico y luego dijo en voz mas baja:

Despues de clases en el almuerzo Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Kyo se sentaron en el pasto de el patio bajo un arbol y se pusieron a comer Kyo tenia un enorme

apetito su caja de almouerzo lo delataba(comia mas o menos como Yukito en el Manga 2 de Sakura CC si no saben preguntenle a Rika -)

-Oye Kyo...no te gustaria...venir a mi casa esta noche...?-pregunto Tomoyo algo sonrojada Sakura se sorprendio mucho porq nunca habia visto a su amiga tan

colorada y Shaoran sonreia

-Por supuesto!-dijo Kyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- hacia mucho tiempo que no salia con mi pequeña amiga Tomoyo!-y se riò esta risa hizo una reaccion en

cadena empezo el despues Tomoyo, despues Sakura y por ultimo Shaoran.

ESA NOCHE...

-Ah! hacia mucho tiempo que no comia la comida de Japòn-decia Kyo frotandose la barriga (que habia aumentado un poco)-Hacia mucho tiempo que no comia

algo tan delicioso tu mamà y vos son muy buenas cocinando

-gracias-dijo Tomoyo sonriendole- Kyo la miro y le devolvio la sonrisa y luego el joven dijo-pero estoy aun mas contento de haberte vuelto a ver...

hasta que en ese momento Kyo sintio un escalofrio en la espalda se dio vuelta derepente.

-Que pasa?-pregunta la joven

-una precencia muy extraña...-pero sin mas preaumbulos Kyo libero los poderes de su dije que tomo la forma del baculo de la luna

En una milesima de segundo una sombra aparecio por detras de Tomoyo y la rodeo con subrazo por el cuello y con su otro brazo q se habia transformado en una

guadaña amenazaba con cortarle el cuello Kyo ni bien lo presentio se dio vuelta y habia preparado su hechizo de hielo pero fue muy tarde la sombra aferrada aun al

cuello de la joven se mostro a la luz de uno de los faros era como un vampiro orejas largas y puntiagudas era calvo pero le salian dos cuerno largos y curvos tenia

dos grandes colmillos dijo de forma susurrante:

-no intentes nada desgraciado o la voy a matar!

-crees que porque tengas a mi amiga agarrada del cuello eso no me permite volarte los sesos por todas partes?-respondio Kyo amenazadoramente

-Eres un insensato si te mueves la mato- contesto el demonio nuevamente pero Kyo no dejaba de apuntarle con su flecha de hielo a la frente, Tomoyo miraba fijo a Kyo

pudieron notarse unas lagrimas de miedo en los ojos el joven al ver las lagrimas reaccionò.

-Escucha una cosa amigo si no quieres problemas tienes 2 opciones a) sueltas a la chica me dices q demonios estas haciendo aqui y puede que te dispare en el

hombro o b)seguir de payaso para q te plante la flecha en la cara-dijo Kyo furioso

-Bah! a quien quieres asustar con eso imbecil-dijo el demonio y levantando su brazo se disponia a cortarle el cuello a Tomoyo

-muy bien tu lo quiesiste-dijo Kyo sonriendole maliciosamente y disparo la flecha que fue a dar directo en el centro de la frente del infeliz quien desaparecio al

instante.

No muy lejos de alli dos figuras habian visto todo y una le dijo a otra

-parece que lo encontramos Tarde(dijo Tarde refiriendose a la persona que tenia al lado)

-tienes razon Mañana se ha hecho muy fuerte y parece que se hace mas fuerte si algo le sucede a esa joven debemos ser cuidadosas-dijo la otra figura y en un abrir

y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron

Devuelta en el parque...

-Tomoyo estas bien?-pregunto Kyo

-...

-Por favor contestame!-repitio el joven

-que paso?-pregunto medio adormecida-que paso con esa cosa que me estaba agarrando del cuello?

-yo...la...m-matè-dijo el joven tratando de no asustar a su amiga

-Lo siento por protegerme tuviste que matar a alguien-dijo la joven castaña

-no te preocupes debes estar triste si una persona muere pero un demonio es l excepcion por forma mas humana que tenga ahora no quiero lagrimas de cocodrilo

no va con vos llorar prefiero verte feliz -contesto el aleman sonriendole dulcemente-ven conmigo te llevarè a mi casa y avisa a tu madre de que te quedaras ahi.

Dejar a su pequeña niña en la casa de un hombre no dejaba a la madre de Tomoyo muy contenta pero para ella Kyo era la excepcion asi que se lo permitio

-Mañana debemos avisar a losdemas sobre esto-dijo Kyo mentras le preparaba la cama a su amiga- algo malo esta por ocurrir...pronto

wow! me costo un hijo(huevo) y la mitad del otro conseguir la inspiraciòn pero al fin llegò y ya esta escrita quiero pedir discupas por las molestias que les cause con los dos posts sobre el fic en el grupo pero 1000 gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia!

dejen reviews! hasta la proxima


	3. Capitulo 3: Las Gemelas

**Aclaremos**: este fanfic no me pertenece a mi, sino al Sr. Kail Condition Zero que, por problemas con su perfil de Fanfiction, me ha pedido que yo suba este Fanfic… Tanto la historia, como los personajes y las acotaciones al final del fanfic son de él. Espero que lo disfruten

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NOS PERTENECE NI A MI (Yumiko337) NI AL SR Kail Condition Zero.

_**Card Captor Sakura**_

_**Capitulo 3: Las Gemelas**_

Domingo...

-Buenos dias-saludo Kyo

-Buenos dias hijo-Saludo su padre(ah habia olvidado presentarles al padre de Kyo su nombre Satoyoshi Yaganichi)

-Muy buenos dias Kyo-Saludo Tomoyo

-Aqui tienes-dijo Tomoyo ofreciendole una taza de chocolate

-gracias pero...PAPA! PORQUE DEJASTE QUE TOMOYO COCINE? ES NUESTRA INVITADA!-dijo el chico molesto

-ella me pregunto si no podìa usar la cocina y ademas sabes que no se cocinar!-y pasados unos segundos de mirarse fijamente a los ojos seriamente ambos

comenzaron a sonreir y seguido de ello comenzaron a reir a carcajadas la pobre Tomoyo no entendia pero tambien sonriò.

Tiempo despues decidieron encontrarse con Sakura y Shaoran para contarles lo sucedido:

-Es muy extraño- dijo Shaoran pensativo- pero que estan haciendo aqui esos demonios y donde salieron?

-Parece que nuestro nuevo enemigo no quiere dejar huella alguna porque cuando lo liquidè se convirtio en polvo y desaparecio-dijo Kyo

-Reconociste alguno de esos monstruos?- pregunto Shaoran

-No, no tenìa parentesco alguno a los que conocì mientras vivia con Clow- Respondio Kyo

Despues de mucho reflexionar Sakura propuso:

-Por què no le pedimos a Tomoyo que lleve su camara y filmaremos una pelea contra alguno de esos demonios para ver si hallamos algo extraño?

-es cierto! podria sernos muy util! eres genial Sakura!-dijo Kyo riendose

-Entonces esta todo arreglado, Tomoyo no olvides tu camara es escencial para que podamos descubrir algo-dijo Shaoran

-Si-asintio Tomoyo

Esa noche los chicos se encontraron en el parque en el mismo lugar donde Kyo se enfrentò contra al demonio aparte de Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran los

acompañaban Kerberos y Yue

-Estas seguro que fue aqui?-pregunto Kero

-Totalmente-contesto Kyo

-Pero no siento ninguna presencia extraña-dijo Shaoran

-Exacto-dijo Kyo-por eso me pesco por sorpresa y reaccione tarde asi que mantenganse alerta.

Hasta que en una milesima de segundo una sombra aparecio de la nada aparecio una figura negra y ataco a Shaoran por la espalda este pudo llegar a escucharla y

esquivarla por muy poco antes de que lo atravesara de lado a lado entonces tomo su forma verdadera (piensen en ogremon de color rojo y con alas negras)

llevaba un garrote de hueso y con gran agilidad atacò a Kyo que logrò bloquerlo con su baculo Sakura llamò a su carta "WINDY" y golpeo al demonio con una

rafaga de viento, Shaoran convocaba al dios del rayo y con ayuda de windy Kyo consigui congelarlo con su "FROST DIVER" y quedo hecho un cubo de hielo.

-Tomoyo ven acercate haz una de tus mejores tomas-dijo Kyo

Y Tomoyo tomo su camara y filmo bien de cerca cada detalle del demonio.Hasta que...

-o no se esta intentando descongelar ¡tengan cuidado!- dijo Kero y el domonio salio volando tratando de escapar pero es atrapado por Yue, quien lo convence de

bajar a tierra pero ni bien descendio el transformo su garrote en una espada y se mato el mismo convirtiendose su cadaver en polvo venenoso.

-Tengan cuidado- dijo Yue-es un veneno muy fuerte salgamos de aqui rapido!.

Todos se reunieron en la casa de Kyo, su padre no estaba habia salido y volvìa tarde, y se dedicaron a ver el video de Tomoyo al llegar a la parte de que cuando

estaba descongelado notaron un simbolo muy extraño en su frente parecian dos estrellas una estrela estaba dentro de un semicirculo y la otra estaa por encima de la

primera.

Despues de mucho reflexionar Kyo recordo algo y se quedò paralizado, diciendo cada tanto "no puede ser, no puede ser" sus amigos lo tranquilizaron y este

explicò:

-Ese simbolo pertenece a las gemelas Mañana y Tarde sus nombres completos son Estrella de la Tarde y Estrella de la Mañana y esas personas fueron las que me

enseñaron todo lo que se de magia.

-Quieres decir que...-comenzo a hablar Kero pero Kyo le hizo callar

-Esta aqui-dijo Kyo

Y un torbellino de fuego aparecio y dentro de el habia una mujer joven de 30 años al menos vestia una tunica negra con un bordado dorado que enseñaba el

simbolo del fuego y el hielo en su espalda

-Kyo! tanto tiempo sin verte-dijo la mujer

-Hola Tarde, tienes razon hace mucho que no veo tu hermoso rostro-dijo el chico sonriendole (sarcasticamente claro)

-Sere directa contigo-dijo la mujer y elevando los brazos utilizo un conjuro de huile y congelo toda la habitacion incluyendo a Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Kero y

Yue excepto a Kyo y a ella luego con un golpe de viento

Kyo salio disparado por la ventana hacia la calle pero pudo detenerse en el aire y exclamò-"RELEASE"-y su baculo aparecio y dijo-ahora si estamos

parejos!-"ICE BOLT!" y un rayo de hielo salio disparado en direccion a Tarde pero esta lo bloque con un muro de fuego luego exclamò "FLY WIND!" y un

viento la rodeo y comenzo a flotar y se elevaba cada vez mas Kyo la imitò y luego con una velocidad impresionante se acercò y trato de golpearla con su baculo

pero Tarde fue mas rapida y pudo bloquearlo con su propio baculo y luego apunto con su mano a la clavicula del joven y exclamo "FIRE BLAST!" mientras Kyo

apunto con su dedo hacia el pecho de la mujer y exclamo "FIRE MISSILES!" el impacto resonò en un terrible estallido y ambos contrincantes cayeron al suelo

Kyo quedo con una terrible quemadura en la clavicula y no podia moverse a causa del dolor que le producia "_este fuego es..."_-si-contesto Tarde como si leyera sus

pensamientos-es el fuego de hielo muy pocos sobreviven a eso-esta llevaba tres quemaduras por el daño que le causo Kyo, el joven trato de incorporarse pero no

podia su cuerpo ardia y se congelaba al mismo tiempo

-Bueno me voy-dijo Tarde-pero no me voy sola-entro a la casa tomo el cristal de hielo que encerraba a Tomoyo y se la llevò.

-E...espera!-dijo Kyo pero Tarde ya se habia ido con Tomoyo...

Kyo se levanto como pudo y apoyandose con su baculo regreso al llegar descongelo su habitacion y a sus amigos y les dijo lo ocurrido y les conto que se habia

llevado a Tomoyo despues de eso el dolor le vencio y se desvaneciò lo ultimo que dijo fue: Cura...Athelas en...armario por..favor...

**Al fin pense que no lo terminaba mas! espero que les guste ahi deje un topic para que me dejen los revews ahi!**

**Chau hasta el preximo capitulo!**


	4. Capitulo 4: El lado obscuro de la bondad

**Aclaremos**: este fanfic no me pertenece a mi, sino al Sr. Kail Condition Zero que, por problemas con su perfil de Fanfiction, me ha pedido que yo suba este Fanfic… Tanto la historia, como los personajes y las acotaciones al final del fanfic son de él. Espero que lo disfruten

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NOS PERTENECE NI A MI (Yumiko337) NI AL SR Kail Condition Zero.

_**Card Captor Sakura**_

**_Capitulo 4: El lado oscuro de la bondad_**

Kyo se levantò de un salto y un fuerte dolor lo hizo volver a recostarse estaba en su habitacion con una venda escucha la voz de Sakura a su lado diciendole:

-Menos mal tu padre llego y comprendio lo que dijiste antes de desmayarte-dijo la dueña de Kerberos y Yue y comenzo a contarle lo que sucedio despues de que

el se desmayara cuando acabò Kyo bajò los ojos y unas lagrimas corrieron sus mejillas

-Que te pasa?-pregunta Sakura

-Fallè en protegerla, perdiste a una amiga por mi culpa, porque como un estupido solo pensaba en pelear contra mi propia meastra para saber que pasaba-dijo Kyo

se enjugo las lagrimas y sonrio infelizmente y dijo-soy un tremendo idiota ¿no te parece?

-No tienes que sonreir siempre si no quieres- dijo Sakura

-Lo siento pero debo hacerlo mis sentimientos son muy dificiles de explicar porque si me enojo o me enfurezco cambiaria totalmente y me convertiria en otra

persona totalmente diferente tambien mis maestras lo saben, cuando mis padres se separaron fui a vivir con mi madre pero ella murio y estaba furioso con mi padre

por ello oensaba que la culpa la tenia mi padre por la gran depresion que le hizo pasar a mi madre y por eso se enfermo y murio me transforme gracias a mi enojo y

trate de asesinar a mi propio padre pero llegaron Mañana y Tarde y pudieron detenerme(Esto paso cuando era muy chiquito tenìa entre 7 u 8 años) tiempo

despues cuando vine para japon por cuestiones de trabajo de mi padre conocì a Tomoyo y nos hicimos grandes amigos por el afecto que me tenia siempre me

sentìa feliz y era imposible que me enfureciera con nadie pero cuando tuve que volver a Alemania le prometi que siempre sonreirìa pase lo que pase-dijo Kyo

-Ya veo lo siento-dijo la joven

-No tienes que disculparte no lo sabìas, no importa-dijo Kyo sonriente otra vez

-bueno yo debo irme hasta pronto mejorate-dijo Sakura

-Clow estarìa muy orgulloso de ti si te viera ahora-dijo Kyo y este se dio vuelta en su cama y se durmiò esa noche Kyo se despertò la luz de la luna entraba por su

ventana se levanto de su cama y mirando fijamente a la luna dijo:

-Clow...perdi a la princesa de la luna y no se que hacer-dijo Kyo mirando fijo a la luna y una figura aparecio a su lado sonriendole y le dijo con voz amable:

-"_Busca a tus maestras ellas la tienen prisionera recuerdas la casa en donde naciste?"_

-Si pero son mas fuertes que yo no puedo derrotarlas solo

-"_Tienes a la Card Captor de tu lado recuerda que es hija de una de mis divisiones ademas posees algo fuerte dentro de ti"_

_-_Pero el es un ser maligno no puedo controlarlo

-_"Siempre dentro de lo malo existe la bondad"-_ y con estas palbras Clow desapareciò

-Solo existe una carta capaz de revelar esa identidad...-dijo Kyo pero ya estaba solo Clow habia desaparesido y una nube tapo la luna impidiendole a esta que

irradiara su luz.

-Mañana ire a rescatar a Tomoyo no importa si tengo que pelear contra un ejercito de demonios voy a eliminarlos uno a uno si es necesario ahora que tengo el

conocimiento del fuego secreto no tendran oportunidad.

A la mañana siguiente Kyo y Shaoran llegaron a la casa de Sakura, esta se preparò y se llevò a Kero con ella

-Yue nos alcanzarà mas tarde, vamos!-dijo Kyo

Estaban llegando a la casa cuando se encontraron con 2 demonios que estaban de guardias Kyo llamo los poderes de su baculo y con gran habilidad elimino a los

dos guardias cuando entraron alli se encontraron con las gemelas:

-Les esperabamos-dijo Tarde

-Lamentamos haberles hecho esperar-dijo Kyo riendo

-No hay problema-respondio Mañana

-Vayan a buscar a Tomoyo yo me encargo de esto, ahora es personal...

-Espera Kyo tengo algo de ayuda-dijo Sakura y tomo una carta y dijo "TWINS!"

-NO ESPERA!-fijo Kyo pero era tarde de la carta surgieron rayos negros estos envolvieron a Kyo y otro igual a el pero una tunica negra, cabello negro y ojos

rojos surgio su baculo era negro tambien pero este terminaba en una luna llena el joven se irguiò miro para todos lados y sonreia maliciosamente

-Kyo! tanto tiempo sin verte ¿como has estado?-pregunto el muchacho

-Shadow...paso mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez q quisiste tomar mi cuerpo-respondio Kyo

-Seh pero parece q tengo uno propio ahora asi que ya no me sirves asi que si me disculpas tengo chicas que ir a levantar

-CON QUE ESO ERA LO UNICO Q TENIAS PLANEADO! MALDITO MUJERIEGO!-dijo Kyo enojado

-QUE DIJISTE?-el joven se dio media vuelta

-LO QUE OISTE DESGRACIADO!

-AH SI!-pregunto amenazadoramente el Shadow

-SI!

-MUY BIEN TU TE LO BUSCASTE!-y Shadow salto sobre Kyo y una nube de polvo se formo mientras se asomaban los brazos y piernas de Shadow y de

Kyo intentado golpearse

-Disculpen-dijo Tarde

-NO MOLESTES MUJER ESTAMOS OCUPADOS!-contestaron los dos al unisono

-PAGARAN CARO ESO!-la mujer tomo su baculo y les lanzo una bola de fuego esta les paso por muy poco

-OYE! muy bien como quieras-y mirando a Kyo pregunto-quienes son estas?-señalando vulgarmente a Tarde y a Mañana

-Las que te encerraron-contesto Kyo

-muy bien entonces te propongo una tregua-dijo Shadow

-Me parece razonable-contesto Kyo sonriente

-Listo?

-LISTO!

-AL ATAQUE!- y se produje la mayor pelea destruye riñones, quiebra columnas y destructoras de empresas de seguros del mundo Kyo peleaba contra Tarde

no se dejaba vencer "FROST NOVA!" dijo Kyo y una ola de hielo aparecio tratando de alcanzar a Tarde pero esta la esquivo con un muro de hielo. Mientras que

del otro la do Shadow peleaba con Mañana sus baculos chocaban entre si Shadow toco la punta de su baculo y dijo SHADOW BOLT! pero esta choco contra el

FIRE BLAST! de Mañana y explotò aprevecho el humo para golpearle con su baculo

-Esto apesta!-decia Shadow mientras recibia el tremendo golpe que le hizo retroceder y chocar las espaldas con Kyo-utilizemos nuestra arma secreta!

-Bien-respondio Kyo sonriente-me estoy divirtiendo como nunca ¿y tu?

-Yo tambien-contesto Shadow-Vamos!- y despues de eso Kyo dijo FROST SWORD! mientras Shadow decia DARK FIRE! estas dos magias se unieron

formando dos espadas llemeantes de fuego negro cada uno tomo la suya atacaron a las dos magas que respondian bien a los ataques pero la estupefaccion se

notaba en sus ojos.

-Como lo lograron?-pregunto Tarde sorprendida

-Observando--y PAF! la corto en dos, un simbolo resplandecio un su frente y esta se evaporò, lo mismo habia pasado con Estrella de la Mañana habia algo

extraño en Kyo sentia que no estaba satisfecho que algo extraño estaba pasando que no eran las verdaderas oponentes que habian matado y estuvieron en lo cierto

2 pergaminos con sus simbolos calleron al suelo y se convirtieron en cenizas.

-Lo sabia, eran demonios las verdaderas no estan aqui ESTUVIERON MANIPULANDONOS!-dijo Shadow irritado Kyo no le prestaba atencion fue directo

hacia el cubo de hielo que aprisionaba a Tomoyo y habilmente lo corto.

-Dios mio esta helada-la tomo de la muñeca y midio su pulso-helada pero viva creo que esta en animacion suspendida esas dos cotorras lo van a pagar muy caro

tomo las manos de Tomoyo y murmuro "SPRING SUN" las manos comenzaron a calentarse su cuerpo volvio a la temperatura normal

-Kyo-dijo Tomoyo-tenes las manos muy calientes- y el joven le sonrio pero algo sucedio Kyo era atraido mageticamente hacia Shadow, Shadow intento salir

corriendo para evitarlo pero no pudo y al hacer contacto los cuerpos volvieron a unirse los efectos de la carta habian desaparecido pero el unirse estos cuerpos un

enceguesedor resplandor aparecio y cuando todo volvio a ser visible habia una rueda de fuego un oridecon de hielo y un tornado y dentro de ese circulo habia una

persona arrodillada con los brazos encogidos como si tuviese muchisimo frio tenia el cabello gris, le tapaba los ojos, unos rayos salieron del tornado y se dirigieron

hacia Tomoyo y los demas Sakura reaccionò y convoco a la carta SHIELD para protegerlos de los rayos y la ventisca que emanba el cuerpo de Kyo(?).

-gnnn-murmuro Kyo y se apretaba muy fuerte el pecho,-es una pelea-dijo Shaoran-esta peleando contra ese otro tipo esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque debe

resistir el calor y el frio al mismo tiempo mientras pelea realmente tuvo un pasado muy triste-.

-Triste...-penso Tomoyo y salio de la proteccion de SHIELD y corrio hacia donde estaba Kyo-por eso esta triste porque està solo!-atraveso la barrera de hielo

salto la barrera de fuego y se interno en el tornado, aparecio junto a Kyo intento hacer que reaccionara pero no podia, lo llamaba pero estaba igual estaba como en

trance entonces Tomoyo derramo unas lagrimas de desesperacion y lo abrazo, y en su trance Kyo logro sentir unas mejillas calidas y humedas por lagrimas despues

de eso sintio algo en sus labios y sus ojos (ambos de diferente color(celestes y rojos)) se tornaron color celeste y la cabellera de Kyo cambio a amarillo oro como

antes, la tormenta desaparecio, el fuego se extinguiò y el hielo se derritiò y evaporò.

Al despertar este vio la sonrisa de Tomoyo y le dijo al joven:

-ya no estas solo...

ALELUYA SEÑOR! POR FIN TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO! AH ME ELVIDABA SI ANDAN CON GANAS TRATEN DE ENTENDER EL TITULO

HASTA OTRA-!

AH! ME OLVIDABA QUERIA AGRADECER A DARK RIKA POR AYUDARME CON LA HISTORIA!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Card Captor Sakura**_

_**Capitulo 5: La Rosa de Hielo**_

-Hijo estas bien?-pregunto el padre de Kyo preocupado

-Si -dijo Kyo

-Seguro? pareces cansado, es como si hubieras corrido una carrera de 20 millas dormiste tres meses

-No te preocupes estoy bien...TRES M-ME-MESES!-dijo Kyo y se levanto de la cama de un salto se vistio y bajo a desayunar se estaba sirviendo un poco de

tostadas y mermelada hasta que PLAF! se durmio y se pego la cara a la tostada

-No no estas bien -dijo el padre- ¬ ¬u sera mejor que no vayas a la escuela despues de dormir tres meses no entiendo como podes tener semejante modorra-añadio

preocupado

-pero papà si estoy bien no ves?-le reprochò Kyo limpiandose la mermelada de la cara y se levantò para ir a la escuela y en el camino:

el joven oyo q lo llamaban-Kyo!-y se dio vuelta y vio que venian Sakura y Tomoyo

-Donde?-pregunto el joven totalmente dormido mirando para todos lados

-Aca en frente tuyo, vaya hasta q te despertaste-dijo Sakura

-Si y ahora estoy de lo mas bien vayamos a la escuela q se nos hace tarde- respondio Kyo contento, en el camino se encuentran con Shaoran.

-No puedo creer q una persona pueda dormir tanto, bueno cambiando de tema ya es verano y llegan los examenes finales, q haremos despues?-pregunta Shaoran

-EXAMENES! Q EXAMENES! PERO Q DIA ES HOY Q MES?-dijo Kyo q se habia despertado del todo

-12 de noviembre-le dice Tomoyo

-COMO! YA TERMINA EL CUATRIMESTRE T DENTRO DE POCAS SEMANAS SE ME VIENEN ENCIMA LOS EXAMENES!-dijo Kyo

totalmente alterado.

-Bueno calmate decidimos que estudiaremos todos juntos en la casa de Tomoyo y ahi te explicaremos todo lo que dimos esos tres meses q te ausentaste-dijo

Shaoran tratando de tranquilizarlo.

En la escuela:

RING! el timbre del amuerzo suena y todos se van a almorzar y Kyo vio a un chico no muy alto de pelo oscuro con anteojos el estaba viendo a una joven pelo

rubio y ojos verdes esmeralda (parecida a Towa de DNANGEL) q buscaba algo debajo de su banco y cuando la joven sa dio vuelta el muchacho giro la cabeza y

miro hacia otro lado sonrojado Kyo nota q la chica va y deja la carta en su casillero(el de Kyo).

Despues a la salida del colegio...

-mmm q sera?-tomo la nota y la leyo con ojos cansinos(semi-cerrados no?) de pronto-QUE!-y todos se dieron vuelta y Kyo se tapo la boca y se escurrio para

el baño se encerro en una de las cabinas y empezo a leer lo unico q decia era: _Yaganichi tengo algo que preguntarte te veo dentro de 5 minutos en parte _

_trasera_-_que demonios voy a hacer en 5 minutos quede con reunirme con Shaoran y las chicas en la puerta del colegio no puedo dejar plantada a esta _

_chica puede ser importante pero tampoco quiero dejar plantada a Tomoyo q hago, q hago MALDITA SEA!calma, calma, caaaaaaalma, muy bien esto _

_es lo q voy a hacer..._

Kyo fue corriendo y se encontro con un muchacho de su misma edad de pelo oscuro y le dijo:

-oye Mustang! podrias hacerme un favor? podrias ir hasta la puerta del colegio y decirle a Kinomoto y a Li q tardare un poco en salir?

-Esta bien-contesto èl

-Gracias! --Kyo le sonrio y salio corriendo encontro a la joven sentada en un arbol y como miraba a otro lado no lo vio y Kyo la saludo:

-hola!-y la chica se sobresalto-hola-saludo ella algo sonrojada- recibi tu nota, que quieres preguntarme?-dijo Kyo sonriendole-bueno yo...-comenzo la chica algo

incomoda-me gustaria que...s.ss.s-salieras conmigo...que te parece?-la chica estaba roja como un tomate, era seguro q si le colocas un tomate al lado de su rostro

no encunetras diferencia alguna-vaya...nunca antes una chica me habia preguntado eso...-dijo Kyo y añadio- bueno esta bien cuando te parece? yo estoy

desocupado el viernes por la noche, te parece bien?-y la chica sonrio y muy contenta dijo-si! me parece excelente ¿a las 9? en el parque del rey pingüino te

parece?-pregunto-ahi voy a estar-dijo Kyo

contento.

Mientras tanto en la puerta del colegio...

-que estara haciendo que es tan importante?-pregunto Shaoran-no te preocupes debe tener sus razones a Kyo no le gusta hacer esperar a la gente-dijo Tomoyo.

-hola! lamento el retraso!-dijo Kyo

-que estabas haciendo-pregunto Sakura

-estaba con el prefesor, le hable sobre mi "enfermedad"-mintio Kyo

-ahhh-dijo Shaoran-bueno ahora deberiamos ir a la casa de Tomoyo para estudiar un poco no les parece?-pregunto Shaoran y Sakura ,energica, contestò-SI!

TENEMOS Q ESFORZARNOS MUCHO!-y Kyo y Tomoyo contestaron al unisono-TIENES RAZON!

Verano...

ahhhhh por fin! se acabaron los examenes ahora podemos vivir nuestras vidas en paz!-dijo Kyo y Shaoran q estaba al lado suyo dijo-hasta que empiezen las clases

de nuevo el año q entra-Kyo se dio vuelta con cara asesina y le dijo- el termino de "aguafiestas" va de regalo en tu personalidad?-y se rio, Shaoran tambien

comenzo a reir.

Tiempo mas tarde llegan a la casa de Kyo (era la mas cercana a la escuela).

-Bueno me gustaria acompañarlos a sus casa pero debo volver rapido a la mia tengo cosas q hacer

-esta bien-dijeron los demas y se fueron

_"Bueno"_-penso Kyo-_"deberia comenzar a prepararme para la cita, mmm veamos q tengo por aqui..."_ y revolvio todo su ropero buscando algobueno q

ponerse encontro una camisa celeste, tomo su campera negra (gamusada) preferida y se pueso unos jeans (aprovechio para avisar q el sponsor de esta historia es

"Legacy") y saludo a su padre y se fue derecho a la plaza en la q habian acordado se sento a esperar estaba muy interesado en el juego del rey pingüino y recordo

cuando el y Tomoyo jugaban juntos en los juegos del parque

-hola!-saludo la chica por sorpresa y Kyo casi se cae del banco-hola-contesto el joven y luego preguntò-bueno q quieres hacer?-mmmm-penso la chica-ya sè

vayamos a comer conozco una buena cafeteria-dijo la chica y fueron directamente hacia ese lugar tenia un cartel luminoso q decia "OJOS DE GATO" y una cara

grande de un gato q parecia mirarte fijamente, entraron y un caontinero alegremente les dijo-bienvenidos a "OJOS DE GATO" mi nombre es "Gatìn" puedo

ofrecerles unos pastelillos rellenos de chocolate caliente con una taza de cafe o te o la recomendacion del dia mantecados con salsa de chocolate y caramelo entre

otras cosas q tienen en el menu y les enseño una libretita con todo lo q podian pedir.

-mmmyo pedire 2 porciones de tarta de atun con agua sin gas, y de postre me gustaria la recomendacion del dia-dijo Kyo muy goloso-muy bien-dijo el cantinero

siempre sonriente-y la señorita?-preguntò-yo pedire tmb pedire tarta de atun pero quiero para tomar jugo de manzana y de postre los pastelillos con chocolate-dijo

la muchacha-denme unos minutos enseguida se los traigo.

Se sentaron en una mesa y Kyo recordò -por cierto... como es tu nombre?-y la joven respondio-Maria.

-Bien Maria quieres q vallamos al cine despues de esto o prefieres q salgamos a caminar?-pregunto Kyo (era su primera cita y no sabia q hacer)-salgamos a

caminar no soy muy fanatica del cine-y el cantinero llego con el pedido y comieron mientras comian el postre decidieron servirse la mitad de cada postre para cada

uno(medio pastelio para Kyo y medio mantecado para Maria)-mmmmm...dijo Kyo con la boca llena-lo pastelillos estan deliciosos pero el mantecado esta de

muerte-tienes razon-contesto Maria.

Tiempo despues terminada la cena salieron a caminar la plaza estaba desierta la luna se reflejaba contra el lago y su luz era radiante podria decirse q Kyo estaba

muy agusto con aquella luna se sentaron en un banco en frente al lago.

-Me agrada mucho la luz de la luna-dijo Kyo-s muy diferente a la del sol a diferencia de este la luna no produce calidez, pero tampoco frio pero desgraciadamente

no aparece todas las noches por eso me agrada y me hace sentir muy bien-y Maria q lo escuchaba detenidamente dijo-eso es muy lindo- y le sonrio-tus padres de q

trabajan?-pregunto y Kyo respondio-mi madre murio y mi padre es un arqueologo, no se dedica a hallasgos muy comunes como un hueso o algo asilas cosas

extrañas las leyndas mitologicas la conexion de este mundo con otras dimensiones cosas asi, me gustaria ayudarlo demostrando q sus teorias son ciertas y tener

evidencia para ello, creo otra teoria de la creacion del hombre y dijo q existio una ciencia muy antigua llamada alquimia es como la fisica y la quimica actualmente

y tus padres de que trabajan?-pregunto Kyo con mucha curiosidad-Bueno no es nada del otro mundo --respondio Maria-mi madre es doctora y mi padre

profesor de ciencias-y le sonriò y mirando la luna tomo aire y dijo:-desde hace mucho tiempo tu...me gustas Yaganichi y me procupe muchisimo cuando faltaste esos

tres meses-.Kyo no sabia q decir se habia vuelto de piedra-yo...lo siento pero...si te dijera que tu tmb me gustas serìa una mentira y... no quiero q llores-la joven no

podia mas y dejo caer unas lagrimas por sus mejillas y continuo diciendo-ay Maria no llores ¿si? no me gusta q la gente se sienta triste o llore asi q por favor cambia

esa cara- y le sonrio la joven lo miro se enjugo las lagrimas y dijo-esta bien parece que no consegui mi objetivo-y se aparto del lado de Kyo se levanto y

comenzaron a salirle de la cabeza unos cuernos de cabra y unas alas negras de demonio y sus garras se alargaron tantocomo cuatro grandes cuchillas y estaba por

cortarle el cuello al joven pero se detuvo, Kyo no dejaba de mirarla y le sonreia dulcemente y tomo una rosa q habia en el un seto y uso su magia de hielo para

convertirla en una hermosa rosa congelada sus petalos se volvieron color celeste al igual q el tallo no transmitia frio pero a simple vista parecia q nunca se marchitaria

Kyo se la dio y dijo-toma quiero que la conserves cuidala bien-tomò su abrigo y se fuè dejandola sola con una rosa de hielo en las manos.

_MIL PERDONES POR EL RETRASO! NO SE ME OCURRIA EL MALDITO FINAL_

_PERO FINALMENTE LO TERMINE! IM VERY HAPPY -_

_BUENO ESPERO QUE LE ENVIEN LOS REVEWS A LA SEÑORITA YUMIKO YO LOS _

_LEERE NO SE PREOCUPEN!_


End file.
